Walk away
by 7thRaven
Summary: Kurzgeschichten zum Thema "Abschied"... Seras ist gezwungen, Abschied zu nehmen- nicht nur von einem geliebten Menschen, sondern auch von einem Teil ihrer selbst. WARNUNG: Manga-Spoiler
1. Walk away

  
Wieder einmal gehe ich über den Friedhof, wieder einmal im Regen. Da vorne sind sie, die frischen Gräber, manche nur durch eine Tafel gekennzeichnet. Erschreckend, wie sehr diese Situation der nach dem Angriff der Valentine-Brüder gleicht... Nein. Heute ist es völlig anders. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich den grauen, schmucklosen Stein, auf dem mein Name steht. Das Grab ist leer, und es gibt niemanden, der herkommt, um Zwiesprache zu halten. Es dient lediglich dazu, das Gewissen der Behörden zu beruhigen. Seras Victoria, verschollen im Einsatz.

Zum ersten Mal ist es mir egal. Ich gehe daran vorbei, und es berührt mich nicht mehr. Seras Victoria ist tot. Endgültig.

Sein Grabstein ist aus weißem Marmor – vollkommen unpassend. Beinahe kann ich seine heisere Stimme hören, kann hören, wie er einen dreckigen Witz über Unschuld und die Farbe Weiß reißt... Beinahe glaube ich, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut zu spüren, und dann...

„_Seras. Trink mein Blut."„Nein... Ich bringe dich hier raus... Du musst durchhalten..."Sein Atem ist flach, und ich kann ein beunruhigendes Rasseln in seiner Brust hören. „Sie sind alle tot... Jim... Malcolm... Pierre..."Er weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass die zerfetzten Überreste seiner Kameraden überall um uns verteilt sind. „Ich... werde auch sterben... So, wie ich blute... ist meine Bauchschlagader verletzt... und meine Lunge..." „Ich bringe dich hier raus..."Seine Hand, kalt wie Eis auf meiner Haut. Ich will schreien, will ihm sagen, dass er Unrecht hat... Doch ich kann es riechen. Der Geruch des nahenden Todes umgibt ihn wie eine Wolke –und er weiß es. „. „Du hast deine Augen verloren... Nimm... mein Blut. Dann kannst... du dich regenerieren..."Ehe ich etwas erwidern kann, richtet er sich auf und zieht mich an sich. Ich schmecke das Blut in seinem Mund, den Tod... „Pip... Ich..."Bis zu diesem Moment habe ich nicht gewusst, dass man ohne Augen weinen kann. Er streicht mir durchs Haar und hustet gequält. „Shhh, chérie. Ich weiß..." Sanft dirigiert er mich an seine Halsschlagader. „Trink."Einen Moment lang spüre ich seinen rasenden, bereits schwächer werdenden Puls an meinen Lippen- dann beiße ich zu._

Noch immer glaube ich, diesen kupfernen Geschmack wahrzunehmen. Er sollte mir von den unzähligen Blutkonserven her vertraut sein, doch... So, wie Pip etwas besonderes war, war auch sein Blut etwas besonderes. Sein sorgloses, beinahe leichtsinniges Wesen lag auch darin... Und ein Teil von ihm ist jetzt in mir. Es ist alles, was mir von ihm geblieben ist. Alucard hat bereits darüber gespottet, dass ich Pips „Mint Royale"- T-Shirt an mich genommen und in meinen Sarg gelegt habe. Es riecht nach ihm, doch schon bald wird auch diese tröstliche Tatsache nur noch eine Erinnerung sein.

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich ihn vor mir. Nicht so überwältigend wie Alucard, und doch... Sein Lächeln, sein schmales Gesicht, sein langes, helles Haar. Wie oft habe ich mir vorgestellt, ihn mit seinem eigenen Zopf zu erwürgen ! Vorzugsweise dann, wenn er mich wieder einmal als „Freak"bezeichnet hat. Oder als er damals dieses grässliche Lied gesungen hat, in dem es um die Temperatur diverser Eskimo-Körperteile ging. Oder als er mich in meinen Sarg gelockt und den Deckel vernagelt hat. Oder...

Mit den Fingerspitzen fahre ich über die in den Stein gemeißelte, fliegende Wildgans. Ein kleines Bild, das doch so unglaublich viel über ihn aussagt.

„_Warum bist du Söldner geworden ?" Seufzend lehnt Pip sich zurück und wickelt eine Haarsträhne um seinen Zeigefinger. Dadurch, dass er sein Haar meist in einem Zopf trägt, ist es unregelmäßig ausgebleicht. Das gibt ihm zusammen mit der Augenklappe etwas verwildertes. Man sieht ihm an, dass er viel Zeit außerhalb der Zivilisation verbracht hat. „Warum nicht ? Damit kann man ne Menge Geld machen."„Klar. Deswegen hattet ihr auch Schulden bis zum Hals."Lachend schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich kann gehen, wohin der Wind mich treibt." Fasziniert betrachte ich seine schlanken, sensiblen Hände, als er sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündet. „No rest for the wicked."_

Wie recht er hatte ! „No peace for the damned."Ich hoffe, er ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort, an dem er keine Schmerzen mehr hat und an dem er seine Kameraden wiedersieht. Einem Ort, an dem man ihn liebt... Walter sagte mir, dass er Pips Vater angerufen hat, um ihn von dem Tod seines Sohnes in Kenntnis zusetzen. Monsieur Bernadottes Kommentar bestand aus einem einzigen Satz: „Begraben Sie ihn und schicken Sie mir die Rechnung."Dann legte er auf. Nun, Sir Integra hat die Beerdigungskosten übernommen. Soviel zum Thema „Familie"... Ich wünsche mir für Pip, dass er sich dort, wo er jetzt ist, nicht mehr fürchten muss. Denn ich weiß, dass er sich gefürchtet hat. Nein, Captain Pip Bernadotte war kein Feigling. Im Kampf immer in der ersten Reihe, bis zum bitteren Ende. Doch selbst er hatte diese einsamen, kalten Momente, wenn er nachts wachlag und sich fragte, wohin das alles führen würde. Er hatte Angst, seine Freunde zu verlieren. Angst davor, allein zu sein. Und davor, eines Tages alt und kampfunfähig zu sein. Manches Mal habe ich dem Flüstern seiner Gedanken gelauscht und mir gewünscht, ihn umarmen zu können. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm bin ich feige, und so habe ich nur Nacht für Nacht vor seiner Tür gestanden, bis der Morgen graute.

Meine nasse Kleidung klebt an mir, doch ich nehme es nur beiläufig wahr. Wann bin ich in die Knie gebrochen ? Ich weiß es nicht, weiß nur, dass hier nicht nur ein französischer Söldner begraben ist, sondern auch der letzte Teil von mir, der noch menschlich war. Es ist mir bewusst geworden, als ich ihm vor einer Woche seinen verbeulten, blutbesudelten Hut auf den Sarg gelegt habe. Er hatte ihn bei dem Gefecht mit Joleen verloren... Die dunkle Erde ist feucht; ich nehme etwas davon in die Hand. _Asche zu Asche..._ Die Welt verschwimmt in einem roten Schleier, und ich lege die Stirn an den Grabstein. Selbst weinen kann ich nicht mehr wie ein Mensch – es ist Blut, das mir über die Wangen läuft und sich mit dem Regen mischt.

„Fräulein Polizistin."Wieder einmal taucht Alucard scheinbar aus dem Nichts hinter mir auf, und wieder einmal hasse ich ihn dafür. „Seras." Ich will nicht, dass er mich so nennt. Jetzt nicht mehr. „Es ist Zeit, erwachsen zu werden."Benommen wische ich mir über die Augen und sehe auf. Dort, zwischen den Reihen der Gräber, bewegt sich etwas... Sogar in dem roten Nebel, der meine Sicht verwischt, erkenne ich ihn: die breiten Schultern, die schmalen Hüften, das lange, zu einem Zopf geflochtene Haar und der unmögliche Hut... Als habe er meinen Blick gespürt, bleibt er stehen, dreht sich jedoch nicht um. Beinahe lässig hebt er die Hand, bevor er weitergeht und mit dem Regen und dem Nebel verschmilzt. „Pip..."

Innerlich wie erstarrt lasse ich zu, dass Alucard mich auf die Füße zieht und mich von Pips Grab wegführt. _Zeit, erwachsen zu werden..._ Ich werde nicht wieder herkommen. Das, was Pip ausgemacht hat, ist fort. Er ist an einen Ort gegangen, den ich niemals erreichen kann. Nein, ich werde ewig leben, wenn mich nicht vorher ein irrer Vampirjäger erwischt. Und auch dann ist meine Seele verloren... Alucard bleibt stehen und sieht mich an. Ausnahmsweise kann ich keinen Spott in seinen roten Augen erkennen. „Vergib' mir", bittet er leise. Dann ist er verschwunden, genau so plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht ist. Verwirrt bleibe ich zurück; hinter den Gräbern geht die Sonne auf.

_05/09/04_

_Für H.D. – du fehlst mir noch immer._


	2. Nachruf

Aufgrund des Hintergrundes (Friedhof, Erinnerungen an Pip) habe ich beschlossen, das Ganze zur Kurzgeschichtensammlung umzufunktionieren. Voilá: Teil zwei der "Cemetary series" (copyright by Samhain...)

_Disclaimer_: Mir gehört weder Hellsing noch das Gedicht „Epitaph on an army of mercenaries" von A.E. Housman.

**Nachruf**

Yeah, natürlich kannte ich Pip Bernadotte. Er war mein Captain. Wenn ich erzählen wollte, was ich mit ihm erlebt habe... Aber lassen wir das. Er ist tot. Es würde ihn nicht zurückbringen. Nein, dieser rauchende, saufende und fluchende Bastard ist jetzt in den ewigen Jagdgründen. Vermutlich belästigt er da sämtliche Weiber.

Oh, sorry. Ich bin James Petrell, genannt der „Heilige Jim". Das Copyright liegt bei Pip... Wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe ? Ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Sagen wir so viel: ich hatte die Schnauze voll von meinem Theologiestudium und beschloss, mir was anspruchsvolleres zu suchen. Die „Wild Geese" waren eine gottlose, verlauste Bande, und ich habe immer wieder versucht, ihnen ein bisschen Ehrfurcht vor dem Allmächtigen einzuprügeln. Nicht einfach, wenn ein Typ wie Pip das Kommando hat.

_These, in the days when heaven was falling,  
The hour when earth's foundations fled,  
Followed their mercenary calling  
And took their wages and are dead. _

Sie waren ein toller Haufen. Wir waren Freunde, beinahe Brüder. Und Pip ? Er war ein wandelnder Widerspruch. Glaubte angeblich nicht an Gott, sondern nur an Geld. Auf der anderen Seite rettete er Kindern das Leben und erschoss einen Rekruten, der sich an einer Frau irgendwo im Sudan vergreifen wollte.

Da war der Auftrag von Sir Hellsing natürlich perfekt. „Mission from god"... Was hat er gelacht ! Es sah doch aus, als hätte Gott uns verlassen. Mit einem Mal waren überall Vampire und Ghouls. Unsere Welt war in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. Mist. Ich kann mir den akademischen Slang immer noch nicht verkneifen. Pip meinte immer, ich würde es nie fertig bringen, wie ein Söldner zu reden.

Wo war ich ? Ach so. Die „Mission from god" hat sie alle ins Grab gebracht. Seht ihr die Steine ? Das sind alles Söldner-Gräber. Und da vorne, da liegt Pip. Wenn er bloß das Vampir-Mädchen zurückgelassen hätte ! Vergib' mir, Gott, dieser Gedanke war... Was soll's. Im Prinzip wissen wir doch alle, dass es stimmt. Wo war Gott denn, als die Vampire erschaffen wurden ? Wo war ER, als diese Monster auf wehrlose Menschen losgingen ? Wo war ER, als sie Pip und die „Wild Geese" abgeschlachtet haben ?!

_Their shoulders held the sky suspended;  
They stood, and the earth's foundations stay;  
When God abandoned, these defended,  
And saved the sum of things for pay._

Sie mussten die Drecksarbeit für IHN erledigen. Und was ist der Dank ? Ein enges, kaltes Grab. Vielen Dank auch. Warum müssen wir immer SEINE Fehler ausbügeln ? Da läuft doch irgendwas falsch. Was ist aus dem liebenden Vater geworden ?

Woran hast du geglaubt, Pip ? Es war nicht das Geld. Klar, der Job war gut bezahlt. Aber niemand hat von dir verlangt, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst. Liebe ? Zu dieser widernatürlichen Kreatur ? Hast du sie geliebt, Pip ? Und hat sie dich geliebt ? Bist du, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in deinem verfluchten, dreckigen Leben geliebt worden und hast selbst geliebt ? War es das ?

...Oder warst du einfach nur ein besserer Mensch, als ich es je sein werde ? ... Wer wird sich an deinen Namen erinnern ? An die Namen unserer Kameraden ? Sie waren Söldner. Sie sind für Geld gestorben. Punkt. Helden werden aus anderem Stoff gemacht. Sir Hellsing wird die Gefallenen ersetzen, und das war's dann.

Kannst du dein Mädchen sehen, mein Freund ? Sie legt Blumen auf dein Grab. Wie lange wird sie sich an dich erinnern ? Wie lange wird sie dich lieben, dich oder den Schatten dessen, was du warst? Du hast ihren süßen Arsch gerettet. Das sollte eine Weile haften bleiben.

Ich beneide dich, mein Freund. Es gibt jemanden, der dich vermisst. Du bist nur auf die andere Seite gegangen. Aber ich... ich habe meinen Glauben verloren. ...Was ist wohl leichter zu ertragen...?


End file.
